Shamrock
by Acheron Agrotera
Summary: Harry goes to a different school. See what adventures he gets into. Rated m to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N most of this chapter was taken from Rochester blot fanfic odd ideas I did change a few things to better set up the story I plan on writing I hope nobody takes any offence to this. This story will be mostly written when I get stuck on whiskey contract until that is finished or when I'm dying to see how this one goes for a bit. This is a Harry x ofc Harry x fleur Harry x Gabrielle and possibly Harry x tonks not sure on the last one yet. The ofc will be a merrow. I do not own Harry potter.

Shamrock

"What is it?" Petunia demanded. She didn't' like the looks of the woman on her doorstep. It wasn't anything she could put her finger on, but there was something . . . freakish about the woman.

"Does a young boy named Harry Potter live here?" The woman demanded.

"I don't see how that's any of your . . ."

"Yes or no?" The woman snapped.

"Yes."

"Is he turning nine tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"What is he doing here?" The woman asked. "Our records show that he should have been placed with his godfather Sirius Black?"

"What records?" Petunia asked hesitantly.

"You are aware that his mother registered his birth at the consulate are you not?"

"The consulate . . . . I'll have none of that," Petunia said harshly. "We're loyal subjects of the queen in this house. I've renounced my citizenship, now be off."

"You may have given up yours," the woman said. "But Harry is still an Irish national and as such . . ."

"I renounce it," Petunia said harshly. "Now get out."

"You can't," the woman countered. "Now as I was saying. As an Irish national, Harry is eligible for admission to the Scoil ar Draíocht."

"Draíocht?" Petunia said slowly, the half forgotten lessons her mother had given on the mother tongue provided the answer. "You're one of them," she accused. "How dare you come into my house you freak."

"Take me to Harry Potter now." The woman's wand appeared in her hand.

"You . . . you can't," Petunia stammered as she fell back.

"Try me."

"In the cupboard under the stairs," Petunia broke. Her eyes remained fixed on the tip of the woman's wand."

"Dul a chodlah," the woman incanted. She watched with a satisfied smile as Petunia slumped to the ground. With a sigh, she approached the cupboard and opened the door. "Harry . . . are you there?"

"Who are you?" The dirty young boy in much to large for him clothes asked with a shiver.

"My name is Aingeal Murchadha," the woman said gently. "Would you like me to take you away from here?"

"Yes," Harry said hopefully. "I would like that very much."

"Then take my hand." Harry reached up and grabbed the woman's hand as tightly as his little hands would allow and they disappeared with a pop, hopefully never to return.

Back in Albus Dumbledore's office, a small instrument began spinning wildly. It is quite unfortunate that the Headmaster was not around to see it.

"Where are we?" Harry asked. They had arrived in a large clover field. "How'd we get here?"

"Back in your native land," the woman replied with a smile. She bent down and picked one of the clovers. "And look what I've got for 'ye, a four leaf clover. Make your own luck and you won't need it. But it's also better to have something and not need it, then to need something and not have it." She threaded it through one of his button holes. "Now come with me Harry, we have things to do and not much time to do it in."

"How'd we get here?" Harry repeated.

"Magic," the woman said with a smile. "Your father was a wizard and your mother a witch like I am."

"Can I learn?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Indeed you can," she replied. "If you like."

"I do."

"Then we shall enroll you in the Scoil ar Draíocht right away, or you can wait another two years and go to Hogwarts if you like."

"I don't want to wait," Harry said firmly.

"Not many do," the woman laughed. "One of the reasons that our school starts two years early."

"What's the other?"

"Other what?"

"Reason."

"Ah, it gives our students two years on their rivals to the north. Take any advantage you can if the stakes are high enough. Take any moral advantage if they are not, two more years of study is a very moral choice don't you think."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"As you have no parents and we can not find your godfather, you have been declared a ward of the state. Is there anyone you'd like us to contact for you?"

"No . . . no one cares about me," Harry said sadly.

"That's not true Harry," Aingeal said softly. "Your country cares, it cared enough to send me to get you. You're Irish Harry, we always look after our own. It took us seven and a half years to learn that you were in trouble and I am deeply sorry for the delay."

"That's ok," Harry said softly.

"It is not ok," the woman disagreed. "It is inexcusable that we did not know to check on you before now, but we know now and we shall never make that mistake again."

"Thank you," Harry said softly.

"Come with me," the woman said to break the uncomfortable silence. "We still have to get your school supplies."

"I don't . . . I don't have any money."

"We'll have to check Gringotts to see if you have an account, but if you don't the government will take care of you." She replied

"Do they….. Do they give me parents who love me to?" he asked part hopefully part fearfully.

"I'm not sure what they plan to do about that to be honest Harry."

"Um, can you be my mom?" Harry asked hopefully. He truly hoped so. She was nice, she didn't beat him for asking questions, and well he wasn't sure yet but he thought she would love him.

"Harry, I'm still very young, only 23 to be honest. I don't think they would let me." At this point she was very confused, why would he wasn't someone he'd just meet to be his mom? Granted she did want kids some day she didn't even currently have a significant other. She was a secretary for the school…. He was a cute young boy though and had good manners. Would it be a bad thing to become his mom?

"But you'll try?" Harry pleaded. He looked up at her truly hopeful.

"We'll discuss it at the end of the day Harry after we know each other better. To do that we have to promise to be honest to each other, understand?" She was going to find out why he'd want her to after only minutes with her. She was almost convinced to apply for guardianship though.

"Ok I promise" Harry said quickly. He would do his best to convince her so he never had to go back to the Dursley house ever again.

"Let's go." The woman took Harry by the hand and led him across the field and onto a country road.

IIIIIIIIII

A quick trip to Gringotts confirmed that he did in fact have a trust account available to him.

"What do you want?" the teller they approached snarled.

For reasons she didn't understand his attitude upset Harry immensely. He jumped up grabbed the goblin and began hitting him as hard as his nearly nine year old body could. Completely catching the goblin teller off guard and appraising him enough that he could only state in shock as he was hit.

"You will never talk to her that way again, do you understand?" Harry yelled at him and punctuated each word with another punch to the goblin's nose.

Another goblin seeing this happen smiled and said that is enough Mr. Potter. I think he learned his lesson." The new goblin said gently and surprisingly to Aingeal affectionately. "Come with me Mr Potter."

With that Harry and Aingeal were led to a small office that looked to be a county office to be used by any teller that needed it.

Once inside the goblin motioned for them to both sit in chairs he created with a wave of his hand. "Note what can Gringotts do for you today?"

"We want to find out if Harry has an account to pay for his school things." Aingeal responded still a little shocked at both Harry's outburst and the goblins response to it.

Seeing her state the goblin choose to answer the question she hasn't asked first "goblins respect warriors by Mr Potter attacking your previous teller for his disrespect he earned some respect from us, it's as simple as that. Now on to your question yes Mr Potter has a trust account to pay for school and anything he might need until his 18th birthday. Do you need access to it Mr Potter?"

Very relieved that he wasn't in trouble with the goblins for his laps in judgement Harry replied "yes please. Sir, would it be possible to get enough for new clothes too?"

A quick withdrawal later and Harry and Aingeal were on there way.

IIIIIIIIII

Dumbledore returned to his office and paused for a second, something seemed . . . off about the office. He looked around and his first sweep did not turn up anything amiss or signs that someone had entered without his permission. Shrugging the matter off, he turned to his long overlooked paperwork. After all it wasn't like there was anything important he needed to do.

IIIIIIIIII

"Where are we now?" Harry asked. They were in front of a small stone cottage surrounded by a stone wall.

"We're at a wand carver's house," Aingeal replied. "Everything else you need can be purchased at the school."

"I get my own wand?"

"Your very own." She raised her hand and gave a sharp rap on the door.

"What're ya needing?" A young woman asked as she opened the door.

"This is Harry, the young boy I told you about."

"So you'll be needing a wand then?" The strange woman asked. "Try this one. Yew with a unicorn hair." Harry took the wand and shot his savior a confused look.

"Wave it," Aingeal advised. Harry shrugged and complied with the woman's instructions.

"Nothing," the wand maker said to herself as she took another wand. "How about this one, oak with a hair of a pooka. . . no huh. How about this, blackthorn with the thread of a banshee's robe." Harry gave the wand another wave and was shocked to see red sparks come out of the end. "Close, very close." The wand maker said with a satisfied smile. "Try this one, yew with a thread from a banshee's robe." Harry gave the wand a wave.

"Nothing happened," He said with a frown.

"Yes. . . not the core then. Blackthorn with a Merrow hair maybe?" Harry gave the wand an experimental wave and nearly dropped it when it left a visible and lasting gash in the air. "That's the stuff, still one thing missing though." The woman's eyes darted around the room until they fixed on the shamrock still looped through Harry's button hole. "Mind if I take this?"

"Sure," Harry stammered. He watched in fascination as the woman took the shamrock and laid it gently on the handle of his new wand. "What are you doing?"

"Inlaying it into the handle," the woman replied absently. "It'll add a bit of focus and give you a bit of luck. "With a burst of Magic the shamrock seemed to fuse into the wood of the handle. "Done, take your wand young wizard."

Harry took the wand and gave it a wave. "Nothing happened?"

"Your lucky shamrock is adding enough control to prevent your magic from leaking out of the tip," the wand maker explained. "Try it again but this time, want it to show you something." Harry waved his wand again and this time he produced a faint flower that faded out of existence after a few seconds. "Very nice and welcome home lad."

"Home?"

"Eire is your home now Harry," Aingeal said gently. "And your wand proves it. Only a native son would have that combination."

"Home," Harry said again. This time as a statement.

"That's right, home. How much for the wand?"

"Fourteen galleons and two sickles," the wand maker replied.

Aingeal dug around in her purse for a few seconds and handed over the coins. "I'll also be needing a end polishing kit, a case, and a holster."

"They come with the wand, would you like me to wrap everything up?"

"Please."

IIIIIIIIIIII

dul a chodlah – go to sleep

Scoil ar Draíocht – school of magic


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N after the amazing reviews and all the follows and favorites I decided I couldn't wait to get out another chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. This is not beta'd so please forgive my mistakes.**

"Ok Harry I think well get you clothes next. How does that sound?" Aingeal asked.

"OK mum." Harry replied with the biggest smile he'd ever produced.

As they walked to the clothing shop Aingeal decided to start asking about things that kind of worried her. "So Harry, what was your home life like?"

"Um, uh, it was fine I guess." Was Harry's nervous reply.

Aingeal knew something was off with his reply so responded "you do remember we promised to be honest with each other, right Harry?"

"I hated it there!" he rushed to tell her afraid he'd lost his chance at a mom who loved him by evading her question. "If I did better than Dudley I got beat, if something strange happened I got beat. If I tried to fight back when Dudley and his gang tried beating me up I got beat. I never got as much food as I wanted. I never got Christmas or birthday gifts I didn't get to go on any of their vacations. Until I started school I thought my name was freak. I had to do all the chores Dudley never had to do anything." Everything came out in a rush and in one breath. Harry was desperate not to lose him mom he'd tell her whatever she asked. "I'll be good mum I promise just please don't make me go back."

What he'd said broke her heart and she decided then and there that he was going to live with her or so help her she'd make their lives miserable. "It's ok Harry you'll never have to go back to those disgusting animals ever again, I promise."

Aingeal led Harry into the store they had just reached. "Harry here needs his school clothes." She glanced at him and had a thought if he was under nourished as badly as she suspected he'd probably grow quite a bit over the year so added "he'll need as strong a growth charm as you can on them all as well. Then he needs a full wardrobe of everyday wear again with the growth charm. I expect him to grow more than normal over the next year."

The attendant just nodded her head and starts getting the measurements she needs on Harry. "We can only do so much with a growth charm so what I'm going to do is give him a size to large with the fitting charm on it and the growth charm. That should give him twice the room to grow. How does that sound?"

Aingeal nods her acceptance.

After the attendant finished her measurements she goes into the back room and comes out a few minutes later caring a set of clothes. "It will take a few hours to get everything done. So here is a set for him to wear for now. Would you like to come back or would you like us to mail it to you when all of your stiff is ready?"

Aingeal looks thoughtful for a few seconds before replying "just mail it to me please. How much do we owe?"

"50 galleons 8 sickles ma'am" the attendant replied.

Aingeal quickly coined out the coins and gave them to the attendant. "Harry dear, will you go into the changing room and put those on? We'll toss out those horrid clothes once you get out."

"Yes mum." Harry dutifully replied.

A quick trip into the changing room and Harry came out looking much better Aingeal thought. "Ok Harry, next we're going to go get you checked over at the hospital. What those disgusting pigs did to you isn't good for you so I'd like to get you checked on, ok?"

A quick apparation later and they were at Saint Laurent magical hospital. Aingeal let Harry up to a large desk near the entrance. "I'd like him to get a full check up please."

IIIIIIIIIII

Three hours later a surprisingly smiling Harry is led out without glasses and already looking more healthy is not larger yet. "So, they think my scar will fade mum?"

"Yes baby, the healer they brought in devised a way to cleanse dark magic, so as long as you put the stuff in that jar they gave you on it every night it will fade, they believe completely." Aingeal said with a smile to her baby boy. It's amazing how fast a person can developed feelings for someone and Aingeal though of Harry as her son and nothing could now change that.

"How bout we go look for a familiar for you dear?" Aingeal smiled at the look of confusion on Harry's face. "Familiar are generally animals. And they become your friends and help you with your magic. They kind of help you guide your magic to preform how you want it to. It's not something you can see but you'll pick up how to cast spells just a bit faster. A strong familiar bond will even allow you to understand your familiar. They have several benefits that will help you some you'll probably never notice, on the other hand some are very hard to miss. Every witch or wizard should have a familiar, though to be honest not many do in today's society Harry."

"Why not mum?" Harry asked. He didn't understand why people wouldn't have one if it helped them.

"Because they take more work than not having one, or just having a pet would. You have to spend time with them the closer you are to your familiar the stronger the bond between you becomes." Aingeal knew her son would take care of his familiar better than most, in fact he would probably have a very strong connection with his familiar.

Another quick apparation and they stood in front of a small hut on the edge of a large forest. Aingeal led Harry to the door and knocked hard on the worn wooden door.

A few minutes later they heard a man yell from behind the house "BACK HERE."

After waking to the back of the house and seeing several containers with hundreds of creatures in it they saw a man caring for what appeared to be an injured frog.

"What can I help you with?" a tall muscular older man asked in a naturally gruff voice.

"We were hoping to find my son a familiar, so I brought him here to check first and if he doesn't find one here I've been told you are the best person to give him advice in finding and caring for his familiar. I won't have my son mistreating his familiar because of ignorance in how to care for it." Was Aingeal's happy reply.

"Well boy…" a he said this he saw Harry finch at the word boy and stopped mid sentence and looked him over carefully. "You were abused? Verbally and physically?" at Harry's sad nod he continued "ok I'll help you….?"

"Harry sir" Harry replied a bit ashamed.

"Forget them, you appear to be in a much better situation now. Now first thing you need to know is every familiar is different, so I can only tell you basics that would still be true if I knew what type of familiar you had I'd only be able to give you the generalities for that species. Understand so far?" at Harry's nod he continued "now to find your familiar you close your eyes and feel your magic, feel….."

"Hi daddy." A young girl interrupted. She was a small girl even smaller than Harry but still looked to be about his age. She had a cute hat on. Her skin looked to have a greenish tint to it and her hair was red. She had the most beautiful blue eyes Harry had ever seen. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Aife, Aife O'Connell. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand to Harry.

Harry stammered for several seconds before saying something he wished he'd kept in his head "you're so pretty." Harry turned bright red in blush realising that he had in fact said that our loud before mumbling "sorry. I'm Harry Potter."

"It's ok Harry Potter. Would you like to be my friend?" Aife asked the cute boy in front of her.

To her surprise Harry got a very excited look on his face and was giving her a hug saying "please yes, I've never had a friend before. I'd love to be your friend."

Aife had never had a friend either, people didn't usually come to her house, they lived a long way from other people. Aife had spent her life with only her father. Her mother was a marrow and had gone to sea shortly after giving birth to her. As a result she didn't see her mother often only about once a week when she came to give Aife lessons about swimming and life underwater. As her mother was a merrow so was she. One thing she had decided ,after seeing what her mother leaving her father, was that she might sound time in sea but she was going to live on land so she could take care of her daddy.

After Harry let her go she said "I've never had friends either, just my daddy."

The man note identified as Mr. O'Connell cleared his throat and said "as I was saying before my princess interrupted us feel your magic feel how it reaches out follow where it is reaching to your magic wants you to find your familiar and had always been trying to guide you to it."

Harry focused for a few minutes before he felt the 'pull' and began walking to where the feeling led. Harry walked, to everyone's surprise past all the animals in the back yard and into the forest. Harry walked into the forest for about 20 minutes before he felt he was close and started paying attention to his surroundings. As he looked up he saw a tree right where his magic was leading. This confused Harry a great deal, that is until he saw what looked to be a small for in the tree about four feet off the ground.

Harry decided to lightly tap on the door with one of his fingers. After a brief pause the smallest woman Harry had ever seen answered the door. The woman was about six inches tall and quite beautiful.

"Do you understand me?" Harry asked in the only language he spoke English.

To Harry's surprise the tiny woman nodded her head. So Harry explained as best he could that he was looking for his familiar and that his magic led him to her tree but for some reason not her.

The tiny woman smiled, held up one finger to tell him to wait and went into the house, tree? Harry wasn't sure what to call it.

A short time later the woman led out three beautiful girls that if Harry had to guess were just about his age. One has dark blue hair and a slight blue tint to her skin with a set of wings. As he looked he also noticed slight webbing between each of her fingers and toes. The second had dark red hair with a slight red tint to her skin. She also had wings but aside from the color softener and the webbing was identical to the first. The third was the same as the red except her colouring looked more 'natural' or human she however had pink hair.

Harry guessed the tiny woman wanted him to see if one of the girls was his familiar do he closed his eyes and felt for his magic.

As soon as he closed his eyes the woman directed each of the girls to a student location around him so it was easier to pick the one he felt drawn to. The woman was actually very happy one of her daughters might become his familiar. It was a great honor to be a familiar especially to one that gave the feeling that he would treat her daughter well.

Harry was confused. Once he reconnected to the 'pull' it was leading in three directions. Figuring he was wrong he pointed to each feeling then opened his eyes. Confusion evident on his face.

"Um I don't understand I felt a pull in each of the directions I pointed. Do you know what that means?" Harry asked worryingly. He just knew he messed up finding his familiar, he just couldn't figure out how.

To his surprise the little woman had a very large smile on her face and nodded. She bags speaking in what sounded to Harry like squeaks. Each of the three girls stayed smiling and flew over to land on each shoulder and on top of Harry's head. To further Harry's confusion further the one on his head then started… well to Harry it felt like if he could understand what she was squeaking she would be saying giddy up.

Harry looked at the small woman again only for her to start gesturing for him to get going. In a state of utter confusion Harry turned back the direction he had come from and began walking back to him mum, maybe she could explain what was going on.

A quick walk back and he saw his new mum still taking to Mr O'Connell outside. The form was now feeding done of the creatures scarred around the yard.

Once he got close to them Harry said "I think I messed it up."

Mr O'Connell raised a bushy eyebrow and asked "Oh, how so?"

Harry thoroughly explained everything that happened after he left the clearing behind the house. And to his surprise Mr O'Connell stayed laughing.

"You didn't mess up anything, what you did was discover that you are one of a few who have more than one familiar. They are sisters with different aspects. First you have a fire sprite so you'll find your connection to fire at done point in your life. Next you have a water sprite, same this as fire just you'll find your connection to water. Lastly you have a normal sprite though why she had pink hair I don't know. That will probably be some aspect of what you'll connect to. What it is I have no idea. Now having sprites as familiars means that you shouldn't get an owl. Owls tend to hunt sprites. So I would recommend placing the mail charms on your sprites, if you can get their permission that is. All it does is allow them to find you and any person you send mail to, provided they aren't blocked that is." Mr O'Connell patiently explained.

Harry held out his hand palm up and the three small girls, now identified as sprites, flew onto it. "Would it be ok with the three of you if he placed the spell on each of you?"

The three of them huddled together on his palm and had a brief discussion before looking back at Harry for a second then going back to their discussion.

After about a minute more the three pulled apart and nodded.

Harry smiled at his three new familiars and said "thank you I promise to try not to abuse it and if you want something in exchange please let me know, well if you want anything let me know. I want you to be happy, so let me know and I'll do my best to get it for you, ok?"

The three just nod excitedly.

"Ok, the general information I can give you about sprites. They will prefer foods grown in there element. For fire it will be things that tend to be a spicy hot. Water will be things grown in water. The normal sprite will prefer fruits and berries. They can and will eat meat. You'll want to have a small house built for them preferably out of a log. I can do it but if you want it to be nice it will cost you. The nicer you want it the more it'll cost." At this all three of the sprites put there Harry's on there good and gave Harry a look that said if you cheap out on us well make you miserable.

Harry quickly handed Mr O'Connell his entire pouch of coins. At this Mr O'Connell just laughed pulled out a few coins and handed it back. Seeing his three sprites just raise an eyebrow, Harry quickly pulled out another few coins and poor them into Mr O'Connell's hand looked over at his sprites and sighed in relief that they looked happy. Women were difficult was Harry's only thought.

Meanwhile Aingeal and Aife were both leaning against each other laughing at Harry's predicament.

"I'll start working as I have time." Mr O'Connell said with a chuckle. It wasn't every day you saw I boy get bossed around by three six inch tall girls. He was going to make some girl a great husband. "Last thing you need to talk to them the closer you are emotionally to them the stronger your bond. I'm going to cast a spell on the four of you that will establish the initial familiar bond, as you grow closer it will grow in strength."

After a long series of swishes, flicks and jabs a violet light shot out of his want and slit into 4 balls before connecting one with each of them.

Harry felt the 'pull' he felt earlier change to what he could only describe as a phone line, like his and their magic was connected and shared going back and forth between Harry's and each sprite individually. The connections made Harry smile a happy smile as big as it was when Aife asked to be his friend.

After introducing his familiars to Aife and telling them she would probably be the only person they'd be delivering mail to for a while anyway Mr O'Connell realised what he had forgotten, the mail charms.

After asking each sprite for permission he cast a long charm on each that would allow them to fly faster, longer and know where to go.

With that Aingeal led Harry away. "Don't worry Harry, you'll see her soon enough at school she's in the same year as you. We still need to finish getting your school supplies."

"Yes mum." Was Harry's only response. Today was the best day ever he had gotten new friend, learned magic was real, and gotten a mum who loved him.

The rest of the shopping was over quite quickly. Followed by a brief stop at the Irish Ministry of Magic for Aingeal to turn in the forms needed to become Harry's legal guardian. (Both magical and muggle)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Well apparently someone doesn't think Harry would attack the goblin at the bank. I tried to explain that she is the first person he actually cared about and that the reason he wasn't thrown out was because he was a child and because he did no damage to the goblin at all but he still felt that it wasn't in character for Harry. My opinion is Harry has a temper and the goblin was insulting he over reacted. The goblins as a warrior race respect his bravery and understand that he is still very young. That said nothing really changes in their interaction with Harry besides a slight respect because he was willing to fight for Aingeal's respect. They aren't going to name him goblin friend or anything and all he's gotten so far is they told him yes he does in fact have money in Gringotts and gave him some of it. That is all that situation did. Hope that at last have you am insight into what I was thinking. I do not own Harry Potter. If you have ideas for what the challenges could be for each of Harry's years up to goblet of fire (yes that's still happening to much preparation went into it for him to manage to avoid) and regret he's starting school at 9 not 11 so it adds two years, please pm me your idea if I use it I'll post that it was in fact your idea. Please no repeats of what he did at Hogwarts. Sorry for the extremely long a/n

After leaving the ministry Aingeal took Harry to her apartment. It was a small two bedroom flat with a small kitchen, an even smaller bathroom and a sitting room that had enough space for a love seat with a small table in front of it.

"I know it's not much but it's all I can afford right now Harry. I am working on getting my qualifications to teach and once I do I'll be teaching at your school. Right now I'm just an assistant there." She was a bit upset that she couldn't offer Harry a better home, but she wasn't expecting to become a mother for a while yet.

"It's ok mum. It's perfect, there is only two of us so we don't need anything big. Besides I used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs this is loads better." Harry really was excited about staying with his mum. She was the first person to care about him.

"Thank you Harry dear." Aingeal smiled to Harry. He really was such a sweet boy. "Now we need to talk about what you did at Gringotts. It was completely unacceptable for you to behave that way. Why did you do it?"

Harry was very nervous now. It was the first time he'd done something his mum didn't approve of so he was about to find out if he was going to get beaten. "I'm sorry mum, I just got so mad when he was mean to you. I didn't even think about it. I just did it, I was hitting him before I even realised I was."

"OK Harry. I'm disappointed that you acted without thinking things through first. You need to learn to do that." Aingeal was very careful to keep her voice as gentle as she could hear Harry's nervousness and fear in his voice and didn't want him to think she'd punish him like his relatives had. " As punishment you will be cleaning the flat by yourself." Her flat wasn't bad it just had a few clothes on the ground here and there and could use a good dusting.

"Now the next issue we have to deal with Harry," she began after giving him a few minutes "is that you don't speak Irish. We have two options to change this. Option one you start studying. This opinion will mean you probably can't attend school this year and will be a year behind. Option two is to have the language placed in your mind. This is a very uncomfortable process and will still take time to learn but in the month we have you should be able to process the information. But again it is uncomfortable enough that most never use this option unless they have no choice. I am willing to let you decide which way you want to do."

"Why can't I just speak English and learn as I go? Everyone today spoke English." Harry asked a little confused about what it was needed.

"No dear I cast a charm in you that makes you speak and understand Irish but it's only good for a few hours and can only be cast once. It's not safe to do so more, it could cause damage to your mind that can't be fixed." She explained gently.

"I don't want to miss a year or more of school." There was no way Harry was going to be behind. Besides his only friend was starting this year. "I want the uncomfortable way please."

Aingeal nods to Harry and goes to ask for someone who can place the language in Harry's mind to come over. It was a very simple process but took a very skilled individual to perform it. The process may give him the information but he would still have no experience with it so would need practice to be able to actually understand and be able to read write and speak it.

A quick floo-call to the ministry had someone scheduled to come tomorrow morning.

That taken care of she got up and led Harry to what would be his room. It was a small room enough for a twin sized bed, a desk and chair and a wardrobe.

Harry began unpacking his everyday clothes and placing them neatly in the wardrobe. The packages had been waiting on the kitchen counter when they had gotten home.

The next day was Harry's birthday. He woke up much later than usual. Got up and did his morning necessities. When he got to the kitchen Aingeal had breakfast on the table and a few presents she had floo-called for last night after Harry went to bed.

"Eat first then you can open presents Harry." She told him after seeing him staring at them.

"It's not that. I've just never had presents before." Harry said in a surprised voice.

"Well that is no longer your life. Now eat as much as you can. The potion they gave you yesterday will help you, but you still need to get the things your body needs to actually grow." Aingeal said add she smiled fondly at Harry.

After two plate full of food Harry was finely done and www staring at the presents.

"Go ahead Harry, open them." Aingeal told him.

Harry raced over and read the card on the first box…

"To my first friend,

Happy birthday.

Your friend,

Aife

A very excited Harry opened the present from his first friend and saw three small hair brushes, three small sets of hair clips ties and whatnot, and six small outfits that looked much like what Harry's sprites were already wearing. Two button up t-shirts each and two skirts. Two being a dark almost black blue. Two being dark almost black red. And the last two were dark almost black green.

Harry looked around for his familiars unable to see them anywhere. "Do you know where they are mum?"

Aingeal smiles at him and replied "they are in your room. Probably still sleeping."

Harry rushes to his room and still doesn't see them. Frantically he begins searching, finally finding them curled up together in his desk with a stolen shirt as their mattress. Harry just smiles at them they had apparently stolen one of his shirts to make their bed. "Come on girls wake up." He said gently.

After the girls are up he leads, ok carries them into the kitchen and shows them the stuff he had gotten for them from Aife.

All three squeal in excitement. And sit on the table in a circle and begin brushing each other's hair.

The rest of Harry's summer progressed normally. After he had the spell cat on him for learning Irish Aingeal got him speaking almost like a native before his trip to the school.

Every other day he sent a letter with one of the sprites to Aife. On the other days he got one back from her. They learned a great deal about each other though Harry didn't talk much about his life before if he could help it. Until that is Aingeal told him that friends shared their problems with their friends and families that way they could help each other. After that conversation Harry opened up much more to Aife and found her opening up more as well. He learned that she resented her mother for mostly abandoning her father and her, even if she did come close to shore to give lessons one a week she wasn't like a mother just someone giving her lessons. She loved her father dearly and helped him take care of the plants and animals near them. Her father was an animal healer and she wanted to be one too. He also learned about merrows.

(Info for merrow from Wikipedia

The merrow-maiden is like the commonly stereotypical mermaid: half-human, a gorgeous woman from waist up, and fish-like waist down, her lower extremity "covered with greenish-tinted scales. She has green hair which she fondly grooms with her comb. She exhibits slight webbing between her fingers, a white and delicate film resembling "the skin between egg and shell.

Said to be of "modest, affectionate, gentle, disposition, the merrow is believed "capable of attachment to human beings," with reports of inter-marriage. The merrow-maiden is like the commonly stereotypical mermaid: half-human, a gorgeous woman from waist up, and fish-like waist down, her lower extremity covered with greenish-tinted scales. She has green hair which she fondly grooms with her comb. She exhibits slight webbing between her fingers, a white and delicate film resembling the skin between egg and shell.

Said to be of modest, affectionate, gentle, and benevolent disposition, the merrow is believed "capable of attachment to human beings, with reports of inter-marriage. Capable through the merrows human like form. It is said of you take a merrow's hat they are unable to return to the sea stuck in their human form untill the hat is recovered)

Aife confirmed that this was all true and she kept her own hat well hidden except on days she receives lessons from her mother.

Harry also discussed names with his familiars and learned that naturally they didn't have names but were willing to allow him to name them. By allow it should be said he spent most of the remaining time till school started presenting names to each of them only got it to be rejected. Finally they agreed to Mia for water, Tia for fire, Lia for normal.

August 29

The first day of school had arrived they were to arrive at the harbour between ten am and two pm and as decided between Aife and Harry they had agreed to arrive at 9:45 a.m. so that they could arrive at school early and explore a little.

"Cone on mum, we are going to be late I'm meeting Aife there so we can get to school as early as possible to explore." Harry yelled to his purposefully slow moving mother.

Aingeal new Harry was excited, though she wasn't sure if it was to see Aife again or to see the school. Finally at exactly 9:45 she apparated a frustrated Harry to the harbour.

Harry quickly hugged her bye and took off through the wall of the warehouse to get to the magical party of the harbour. Several small rowboat floated along each of the long docks. Aingeal had told him that this was tradition from before long range methods of travel were developed and it wasn't possible to get to the school any other way than boat.

Several other children of varied ages between nine and eighteen were scattered along the docks meeting friends or waiting for their boat to leave at ten. Harry quickly speed Aife waiting for him at the end of the first dock and rushed over to her giving her a hug.

They proceeded to find a boat with two open seats and asked the occupants of they could join them.

Quickly taking there seats they introduced themselves.

The other occupants of the boat all fourth year friends introduced themselves. (Fourth year meats they are about 12 so Hogwarts second years)

At exactly ten every boat with someone in it began to move.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I kind like writing this story so couldn't help doing another chapter. That said I am writing this from my phone so I apologise for any mistakes as I don't have a beta for this. Again I still don't own it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed followed or favorite this story it encourages me to write more and I encourage constructive criticism it helps me make the story better well except that idiot who keeps complaining about Harry hitting the goblin I heard you the first time I disagree thank you for your reviews though. Sorry for mini rant. Enjoy this chapter.**

Seeing that they weren't going to have to paddle definitely lifted Harry's spirits. Harry stayed up a conversation with Aife. "So did you convince your dad to start teaching you spells yet?"

Aife pouted a little and replied "No he maintains that even if I can cast the spells without getting caught it's still breaking the law for underage wizardry. I did get him to write out several so I can study them and practice them at school though. So how did you learn Irish do fast anyway?"

Harry winced at the memory "mum had a lady cone from the ministry and did something that put it all in my mind. I had a bloody headache for a week. And then mum made me read out loud from a dictionary for two hours every day. The good part was that after that mum and I would talk for hours, and she'd help me get my pronunciation and grammar right. Most of it was hard. I want used to the pronunciation and had to learn how to make the right sounds."

Aife smiled at him. She knew how much spending that time with his adoptive mother ment to him after he had lived with those disgusting people. She knew from his letters that he had come to really love a Aingeal over their tome spent together. She also knew he was quite surprised to learn that his feelings of desperate clinging to the one person to show him kindness wasn't love.

Harry caught one of the students in the boat with them glancing at Aife with disgust. It was really appraising to Harry he couldn't figure out why he was looking at her that way. Until that is he happened to hear him mutter 'filthy half breed shouldn't be aloud to attend'. Luckily, Harry thought, Aife didn't seem to hear him but one of the others chuckled quietly.

All in all it was a rather boring three hour ride in the boats, though Harry and Aife did enjoy being able to talk more.

Aife finally noticed what was missing. Harry didn't have any of his things including his familiars with him. "Um Harry, where are your things and the girls?" she asked once they were safely on land.

They had landed on a fairly large island a few miles out to sea to the south of Ireland. There was a large castle to one side against a cliff. The main part of the castle looked to be about nine stories tall with nine towers going up another three stories. It looked very old but well maintained. In short it made a beautiful sight.

The castle overlooked a vast grounds that covered the rest of the island. On the opposite side of the island from the castle spread a beautiful forest.

About half way between the castle and the forest a bridge led out to a very small island about 500 feet from the main island. On this small island an occasional person could be seen apparating in and walking across the bridge and up to the castle.

Around the grounds several other buildings built similarly to the castle. The closest to the castle itself was the stables. The stables held several different species of riding animals, both magical and non-magical. The animals included but were not limited to horses, pegasus, thestrals and even a few tame griffin and hippogryph for students with the proper training and permission. Also on the ground was a Quidditch pitch as well as a broom racing coarse.

By this point the students who had arrived could be seen making their way to the castle or just walking the grounds until the welcoming feast was held.

"Mum brought my stuff for me. She thought the girls might not like being in a boat for hours. They will come find me soon I think" Harry smiled at his best and only friend knowing she was probably just worried he had forgotten his stuff in his rush. Even if she knew him mum would be able to go get it for him even if he had.

They walked towards the castle in silence for a few minutes holding hands when his three familiars flew up to him landing in their customary places one on each shoulder and one on his head.

Seeing the three sprites land on the boy ahead of her infuriated Aileen McMahon. "You aren't aloud any pets except a cat, an owl, a toad or a dog!" she shouted at the role breaking boy. "I'm going to report you."

Harry smiled a lopsided grin at the unknown girl. "Hi I'm Harry Potter. It's very nice to meet you miss….?"

Aileen was shocked the boy didn't seem to be repentant at all that he was going to be in trouble for having pets that weren't aloud but proper manners dictated part of her response. "McMahon. Aileen McMahon. Didn't you hear me you're going to be in so much trouble for having more than one pet and for having pets that aren't aloud."

Mia, Tia, and Lia smiled at the stupid girl when Harry responded. "OK, if you say so. The person to report rule violations to is Aingeal Murchadha. She's the assistant to the ardmháistir and the two deputy ardmháistir. Her office is on the first floor third door on the left from the main entrance." He added in aside to Aife "mum made me memorize that part. Said I'd probably be sent there often enough that I should save time and learn where it is early."

Aife giggled a musical giggle add the girl stormed her way towards the castle, presumably to Aingeal's office.

Deciding not to upset his mother by making her look for him he led Aife towards the castle and her office.

Just as Harry and Aife made it through the large front doors Aingeal stuck her head out of her door. "Just the person I was looking for Mr Potter. Step in here."

Harry had a hard time not laughing as he and Aife walked into her office and saw Aileen grinning at getting to see the role breaker getting into trouble.

"Now Mr Potter what is the meaning of this?" Aingeal asked in a hard voice.

"Well I figured you'd be board and could use some entertainment mum. Besides she is so sure she's right she wouldn't listen to my defense anyway. Well that and it gave me an excuse to come see you."

Harry grinned more and more as Aileen's face fell more and more until she got a furious expression. "You can't show favoritism to your children I'm going to report you to the ardmháistir."

Seeing that no matter what she told the stubborn girl she was going to the ardmháistir anyway she looked to Harry "I see what you ment." She got up walked to the side door knocked and opened it a bit. "Ma'am can I have a moment of your time on my office please?"

The ardmháistir of Scoil ar Draíocht was a relatively young woman for her position. But the board of governors had insisted that despite her 54 years of age that she was the most qualified to run the school. She had attended university to get her mastery in education and administration specifically towards running a school, from a muggle university. She had been running the school for three years now.

The ardmháistir stepped into the room saw the three first years and recognised Harry from her several visits to discuss plans for the school year with Aingeal. "Mr Potter, I thought we discussed you staying out of trouble. Why is it that you're here already?"

Harry smiled at her. She was strict but fair and so Harry liked her. "Well ma'am I'm here for having 'pets'" he sneared the weird pets " that aren't allowed. Mum's in trouble cause she's showing favoritism or that's what she's accused of anyway."

She liked Harry he seemed like a good kid so Ardmháistir Bree smiled and said "the school can't disallow familiars Miss McMahon."

Aileen fumed at this and in a barely respectful voice said "may I be excised ma'am?" receiving a nod she quickly left the room and just managed to not slam the door.

"Go explore Mr Potter. You too Miss O'Connell." The ardmháistir told them.

Quickly leaving the room Harry and Aife began to wander the large castle they still had about four hours until the feast started.

The outside of the castle was even more inviting than the outside. It had a homey feel to it and special care seemed to have been spent to make it beautiful. In an alcove but every window several plants with flowers were planted with a bench in front of it for sitting. On either side of the alcove was a suit of armor.

Each suit of armor had a beautiful scene painted on its shield. Legend said that the scenes were from a place that particular suit of armor had gone to battle. Each suit of armor was also spelled to act as a line of defence should the school be threatened. Each suit was well maintained.

Spaced throughout every hallway were paintings of beautiful landscapes. A little know fact was that each painting was done of a place a member of staff had gone to personally. The staff member that had gone there was also painted into the painting and they were in fact 'living' portraits. Students and staff could often be seen having conversations with the former staff members. They were always willing to help students, whether it be about the subject they had taught or just everyday life advise.

Throughout the hallways and each room were what appeared to be lightbulbs that were evenly placed. The lightbulb where in fact indents in the ceiling enchanted with permanent lumos spells to give the hallways a well lit warm inviting feeling unlike what could be accomplished with torches or candles.

Every classroom had several comfortable chairs, each behind a desk. Each classroom had a chalk board at the front of the room and to one side or the other at the front of the room had the teachers desk.

Attached to each classroom was a lab. Each lab was set up differently depending on the class taught. The potions lab had several two person desk s that was set higher than normal. Built into each desk were two devises that were similar to a Bronson burner with a stand for a cauldron. The transfiguration lab had several cabinets, filled with the various things that students would eventually transfigure, along each of the walls and several desks that were like the pontoons lab at a higher set up to be worked at standing.

The dining hall was a large room that held several eight person tables evenly spaced throughout most of the room. At the far end was a small platform with a podium facing the tables. Each table was covered in a white table cloth and had eight chairs. Eight places were set in front of each chair awaiting a meal. The dining hall was, like the rest of the school, well lit. Each wall seemed to show a view looking out from the castle in the direction that wall faced so it almost seemed that everyone was eating in the place the castle sat without the castle being there.

Harry and Aife walked around much of the school, stopping now or then for Aife to smell flowers, look at paintings or 'talk' to several creatures that could often be found in the flowery alcoves, most commonly small fairies.

Fairies, similar to sprites were small nearly nearly human looking. Often the only differences err their size and wings. Fairies however were even smaller than sprites at only about two inches tall. Fairies also had a tenancy to glow brightly.

Harry's familiars loved talking to their 'distant cousins'. They could often be seen pointing at Harry and squeaking away. Harry swore they looked smug when they did this. Almost like they were bragging.

As they were walking Harry and Aife also continued talking this time more about what each currently thought they wanted to do for a living once they grew up. Aife still wanted to be an animal healer like her dad. There was almost no pay but done of the sentient patients, like the sprites, often brought food or plants as a thank you. Aife also felt it would be a very emotionally rewarding career.

Harry still had no idea what he wanted to do however. He thought healing animals could be fun and agreed that it would probably an emotionally rewarding career, but want sure if just doing that would be enough for him, especially if he lived close to his best friend like he promised himself he would. Two or three people in the same area all planning to heal animals didn't leave much for any of them to do. So Harry figured that he could help Aife and her dad when they needed it but would need something else of his own. Now he just needed to find out what.

All to quickly according to Harry and Aife it was time for the welcoming feast. They made their way to the dining hall and found the table with Aingeal sitting at it still had the three seats to her right still open. So they quickly sat there with Harry next to his mum.

After the last seat was filled the ardmháistir rose from her seat at one of the tables and moved behind the podium on the stage. She raised her hand to get the room to silence and began "welcome to a new year and welcome new students. For you new students please be advised that your class advisors will be passing out a booklet of all the school rules. Each of you are expected to follow them and the excuse I didn't know will not help you. Some of you older students are advised to review the school rules as well. Your class advisors are the four staff members signed as the head of your year group. They will remain your advisors for your entire stay at this school. You should feel free to go to any one of your advisors with any questions or concerns. They will also lead your mandatory study sessions. For the two transfers from Hogwarts they perform the same functions as Hogwarts head of houses do. The first year's four advisors are Professors Clark, Gentry and Ironclaw as well as Miss Murchadha. Miss Murchadha is the advisor that is handling your year groups disciplining. If you have a discrepancy with her decision bring it to any of your other advisors and the four of them will meet and vote on the issue. That is all for now. Have a pleasant meal." With that each plate filled with a cut of roast, mashed potatoes, corn and two rolls as the ardmháistir moved back to her seat.


End file.
